


Brothers In Blood (Sanscest Vampire Poly~)

by I_Dont_Carrot_Tall



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiac Vampire bite, Cream - Freeform - Freeform, Cross and Dream are Mortals, DreamDust - Freeform, DreamMare - Freeform, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Except Cross, Explicit Sexual Content, HorrorDream - Freeform, Literally Dream is shipped with everyone, M/M, Multi, Oh yeah the bad Sanses are Vampires, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut in the first chapter because I have no self control, bad sans poly - Freeform, kreme - Freeform, so is cross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall/pseuds/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall
Summary: Nightmare and Dream used to live in a quaint little village. The two of them weren't exactly well off, though they made ends meet. One day, however, Dream's entire world was flipped upside down after his brother went missing in the woods near the village hunting grounds. Presumed dead, Dream gradually came to accept that his brother was gone, mourning his loss like one would mourn their late brother.Except, Nightmare wasn't dead.Though the truth of what happened to him may very well be worse in the eyes of many.(This fic is focused on Dreammare, but will contain virtually every ship along the way before the two eventually get together. This is essentially self indulgent Porn with plot, enjoy)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Cold Blooded Killer (NSFW, DUB-CON)

Dream screwed his left eye-socket shut, drawing back the bowstring until it was in full capacity. He had his target in sight, exhaling softly through his nasal cavity as he prepared to make the shot. It was a pheasant, and a particularly juicy looking one at that. Not that Dream could really afford to be too picky regardless, especially since the season wouldn't bring him many opportunities like this one. 

Once he deemed the time right, Dream had let go of the bowstring, allowing the arrow to soar through the air.

The pheasant was down within a second, the shot enough to have paralyzed the unfortunate bird near instantaneously as it was hit. Dream sighed, lowering his bow as he made his way over to the bird, which had all but stilled upon his arrival.

"Poor thing..." He traced his phalanges along the pretty patterned feathers of his catch, kneeling next to it as he unhooked his satchel. He carefully picked the pheasant up into his arms after setting his bow down to one side, tucking it neatly inside the satchel while making sure the arrow impaled in the bird wasn't pushing against the cloth walls.

He slung the satchel over his shoulder as he stood, bow back in hand while his teeth parted in a soundless yawn. It had been a long day. His arms and shoulders were burning from the strenuous act of hunting from near dawn til dusk, and Dream longed for nothing more than the soft cushy feeling of a mattress underneath him, and a warm blanket over him. Maybe he'd even get the coals ready once he returned and treat himself for the day's hard work by putting the fire on. That sure sounded like a plan…

He made it only as far as the apple tree that marked the halfway point between the hunting grounds and his village before veering to a halt, suddenly very aware that there were eyes on him. Eyes which certainly did not feel kind. He tightened his grip on his bow, turning his head quickly in the direction he was feeling the stare from.  
Nothing. 

He inwardly scolded himself for being so anxious over literally nothing. Of course it was nothing! Dream was stupid to think that any dangerous predator would come this close to the village anyway. He was just imagining things, as usual. What happened to his brother so long ago had been a fluke, a freak accident. Dream wouldn't befall that same fate. Besides, the village had only been made safer since his brother's disappearance. He had nothing to worry about…

Dream had barely managed to lift his foot off the ground to take another step when a cold, bony hand had closed itself over his mouth, another tightly winding around his waist before he had even a second to react to the presence of the first. A muffled sound of protest which turned into a shriek erupted from Dream's throat as he felt something hard hit against his clavicle through the fabric of his tunic. The tip of said object ran across it teasingly, pulling a choked whimper from him as he realized exactly what it was. A knife.  
He stilled as tears pricked the edges of his sockets, desperately mouthing 'please' and 'don't' in a mantra to his attacker in hopes to fend him off somehow. Not at all phased by his pleas for mercy, he could feel the other's knife moving as it traced over the fabric a few more times before the tip of it hooked underneath, the sensation of the cold metal surface against bone sending a shiver of dread down Dream's spine. He didn't dare move an inch, knowing from his hold that the other was far stronger than him, and could kill him in an instant.

His breath caught sharply as the sound of his own clothing being torn filled his senses, the biting chill of freezing cold air on his clavicle all too evident. Another whimper fell from him as he tried to brace himself for what was to come, swallowing the lump in his throat. Was this it? Was he about to die at the hands of this unseen skeleton? Was this the same fate that befell his broth-

"M-Mmpf?!" Dream sputtered and jolted as something wet and smooth pressed against his exposed clavicle, moving across it in the same way the knife had previously. Was that... A tongue?! His shaking hand that had long since dropped his bow at his feet gripped at the arm wrapped around his middle, breathing speeding up and quickly becoming unsteady, a whirlwind of thoughts going through his mind in the moment.

It suddenly hit him that he was excited by this new development. Why in the stars above was he excited?! This was incredibly messed up, and the fact that his magic was stirring at all was twisted and sick!

The licking wasn't stopping, and Dream could hear his own whine all too clearly this time.   
"haven't even bitten you yet, sunshine~" 

Dream bit his already conjured tongue, his mind connecting the dots while his soul started thumping in his rib-cage. "N-Nuuh-" He weakly squirmed in the other's hold, though his body betrayed him, wanting nothing but to go slack against the other.

"...fuck, your magic smells so good, damn it..." 

Dream barely got a single sound out before he felt sharp fangs pierce into his clavicle, sinking through the bone with ease. The other was then sucking hungrily on his magic through the bite wound, Dream held flush against his chest as he fed.

Dream instantly felt his vision going hazy, rosy spots dancing in his field of view as a burning heat traveled down from his clavicle, coursing through his bones until it reached his pelvis, settling there at his pubic symphysis and igniting a new arousal within him that caused his thighs to buckle underneath him. If it wasn't for the vampire holding him upright, Dream knew he would've fallen to the ground from the extreme sensation.

Finally, the other pulled away from his shoulder, leaving a cold sting on his clavicle that drew another whimper out of Dream, the arousal and want for his ecto to fill out becoming near impossible to control.   
"come on sunshine~" The other breathed a husky exhale against Dream's exposed neck, licking it ever so gently as the hand around his waist started to drift.

"H-Hn- nuh!" Dream shook his head violently this time as the hand pushed into his leggings, flush against his iliac crest, running along the sensitive bone there before dipping down further, ghost touches passing across his ilium before coming to his pubic symphysis to stimulate his magic. A choked cry came from Dream as his magic snapped into place, his golden cock tearing through his now ruined leggings and tears beginning to gather in his sockets. It felt...Fucking good.

Dream had nearly lost himself in the sensations, that was, until he was suddenly shifted and laid down on the ground with his back pressed against the apple tree. He didn't really remember exactly when that had happened, but he knew that he really needed attention, stimulation, anything. He craved being touched, and the lack of it was driving him insane. 

"Please...Ah!" His hips jolted forward and his back arched as he felt a cold hand wrap around the hardened ecto of his cock, giving it a tug.

"ngh, i'd love to tease ya all night sunshine, but... no can do this time-" Dream's hazy eyelights tried to focus on the other's face as he spoke, taking in the empty sockets and the black tar like substance running down his cheeks, which were flushing Red much like the glow currently reflecting on Dream's own shining gold ecto.

His attention on the other's face wavered and his body tensed as he could feel wet heat pressing against his cockhead, a stuttered whine leaving him as his hips tried to rise to meet it, but firm hands held him in place. He was about to whine again in protest, but his thoughts all but cut off, his head throwing back to rest against the tree as the tight heat of the others ecto pussy enveloped and then clenched around him, semi aware of a groan like purr ruminating from the other skeleton, who continued lowering until Dream was buried in him to the hilt.

"S...T-Tight..." Dream murmured as his chest rose and fell with his own heated breaths, a shaky moan escaping him. 

"oh i know~" The vampire purred out, only a very slight strain present in his own voice as he made a point to teasingly squeeze around Dream again, lifting himself up. He was gliding easily, his slick lubricating the inside of his ecto and allowing Dream to slip in and out with ease.

Dream nearly cried out as the other dropped back down, their hips connecting with a near painful smack of ecto flesh, but the other skeleton didn't let up, starting up a bruising pace that had Dream all too quickly seeing stars.

"S-slow...A-Aah! P-Please~!" Dream whined, clawing at the grass and unintentionally tearing some of it in his grasp. He'd never felt this before, the pleasure winding quickly in his magic and forming a coil within him that threatened to snap with each tight squeeze of the other's heat.  
"n-nah~" The other continued to bounce on him, only increasing the intensity. He huffed a little, pulling Dream roughly forward by his arms and connecting their teeth together for a desperate, sloppy kiss. The two's tongues danced together, Dream quickly giving in to the other and allowing him full access to taste his sweet magic. He yelped, bucking his hips as the other suddenly nipped at his tongue, pulling a muffled moan out of the other who squeezed around his cock again.

Dream could barely take in air when the other pulled from the kiss, already being assaulted by the other lapping and nipping his neck down to his collarbone, sharp fangs grazing against the already tender bite mark on his clavicle. Dream could feel his cock twitch, a shiver passing through his body as he bit back a wince. The pain wasn't deterring him...In fact, he found himself chasing more of it.

His wish was granted, a blinding renewed pain shooting through him as the skeleton riding his cock sank his fangs back into the same mark, sucking and drawing out more marrow and magic than Dream ever thought possible from such a small area. Dream couldn't take any more. A particularly harsh drop down onto him, coupled with a new heat rising to his pelvis had him shooting his hot cum into the other, spilling gold into the other's red insides. His flow didn't stop, not even when Dream had passed out from the intense heat going through his entire being.

"o-oops." Killer groaned, but couldn't stop himself from riding, until he too came to his completion on top of the other skeleton, his slick making a mess of the other's pristine gold ecto.

"guess you're comin' back with me then~"


	2. Personal Nightmare (SFW, ANGST)

"Killer..." Nightmare had to pause, his tentacles twitching in obvious discomfort. He kept his eye-light trained on the other, who's grin hadn't faltered even with the penetrating enraged gaze he was currently on the receiving end of.

"yeah boss?" He had one hand tucked in his hoodie pocket, the other busy toying absently with his knife. His empty sockets were focused on Nightmare, as if he was trying to gauge how he was feeling. Not that he'd have much luck in doing so, Nightmare was always astonishingly hard to read.

"I told you..Specifically-" Nightmare balled his hands into tight fists, allowing himself a short pause to control his breathing. Even the now faint scent of his brother permeating the throne room was enough to have him reeling, but he held on tight to his control. "-Not to bring back ANY mortals from the village." He finished, the barest hint of a quiver in his tone making him curse internally.

Killer shrugged his shoulders all too nonchalantly for Nightmare’s liking. "didn't know he was from the village boss."

Nightmare twitched. "You...Didn't know?" His tentacle suddenly shot forward, grabbing Killer by the throat and shoving him against the wall in a sudden flurry of rage. "How could you POSSIBLY not have known?!"

"d-didn..t g-go-" Killer's voice came out strained, a slight crease visible on his permanent grin as Nightmare held him flush against the icy cold stone wall. His cheeks were tinted a telltale shade of red and Nightmare made a sound of pure disgust, untangling his tentacle from Killer's throat and letting the other promptly fall down to his knees. He brought his tentacle back to his side and crossed his arms, glaring pointedly at Killer with a silent look that told him to continue with his explanation.

Killer rubbed his neck. "didn't go t-to the village. found him in the forest, y'know, next...next to that one apple tree." He shifted a little in place, a disgusting hint of his ever present arousal invading Nightmare's senses. He knew Killer was in heat, but he hadn't expected him to be this sensitive. Not that it mattered, Killer wasn't who he was focused on at the moment.

"...The idiot." Nightmare averted his eye-light, gazing out the window adjacent to his throne. A faraway expression took over his features, a quiet sigh leaving him as he rubbed his nasal bridge, contemplating his next words carefully. "...Make sure he's cleaned up. We can't let him go now, and he's too valuable of a food source to kill or cause any serious harm.."

He saw Killer nod from the corner of his eye-light. "sure thing boss."

"And one more thing. Under no circumstances is this new mortal allowed to come anywhere near me. If he so much as escapes the dungeon cell, you and the others will be severely punished."

Killer opened his jaw in protest. "but boss, he's a good feed, don't you wan-"

"No. You may leave now Killer, you're dismissed." Nightmare promptly interjected, flicking his wrist and motioning towards the exit of the throne room with one of his tentacles. 

He could feel the confusion emanating off his minion in waves, but Killer didn't say anything more, promptly exiting the room as per Nightmare's request.

Nightmare let his body relax somewhat, taking a breath inwards through his nasal cavity. That scent... His brother's sweet, candied apple scent. It was even more addicting than he'd ever imagined it would be. 

He dug his clawed fingers into the sides of his throne. He needed to control himself. No matter how delectable and intoxicating Dream's scent was, he couldn't have it. Not now, and not ever. His brother was out of bounds, he couldn't and wouldn't taint him in that way. He knew his lackeys would use him to their hearts content, but there wasn't much Nightmare could do about that, lest they get suspicious of his care for this mortal.­­­­ The most he could do was make sure he wasn't partaking in such acts, and that he never got anywhere close to Dream. He couldn't risk anything, or have Dream be aware of what he'd become. He knew Dream had probably mourned his loss long ago, and he wasn't about to re-ignite his pain. 

Even if it hurt Nightmare himself to his very core.


End file.
